Target
by Bravebot
Summary: With great fortune comes great horrors. When Jinpei Yoshida inherits a huge amout of property out of the blue he thinks that he is lucky, but is he really? Are there hidden enemies of him making a move? Nobody can be trusted, nobody is to be trusted if he wants to survive, but can he? At the end of the day, he is the target.


It was just another day in the life of Jinpei Yoshida. Another wasn't a bad thing at least for Jinpei; when he had lost his parents to a devastating fire at the age of 9, uneventful doesn't annoy him in the slightest. Jin wasn't a melancholy and sardonic person, though even if he had become one in the course of last 16 years nobody would have batted an eyelid. But Jin wasn't average, he always thought that man is not without his vice but also not without his virtue. The biggest virtue is staying in the game, not to snap at life for what is beyond one's control. So at the age of 25 Jin is way better than he could have been given his circumstances, he had finished his education, got a job in the retail business doing fine for himself in his one bedroom and no balcony flat.  
But life is not just a fast pitch, sometimes it gives you a curveball, but what Jin got was not a curve ball rather a knuckle ball. The swaying and swerving events of the coming months would become the ultimate test for him, but he was still unaware of this.  
So when Jin got the letter sent to him from a certain Ms. Subaru from the Subaru & sons law firm on the behalf of one Mrs. Senma, he was fairly astonished. Neither Subaru nor Senma sounded familiar to him.  
Being the curious being he is, it was fairly obvious for him to tear the envelope and the letter veered out. It was a typed letter in an A4 sheet with the sign of one Ms. at the end, it read,

Respected Yoshida,  
we are extremely sorry to inform you that your Grandmother Mrs. Eri Senma had passed away due to renal failure, 25/12/2018.  
As per the instructions and legal procedure we are hereby informing you to be present at her funeral /wake as you've been named a beneficiary in her will. 

The address was provided at the end of the letter, 26,Senma place, Saitama.  
Jin looked at the letter once more, he never had heard anything about any relatives of him also his parents did never mentioned about this elusive Granny of Saitama. As far as he knew that both of his parents were orphans and his mom's maiden surname was Futaba, not Senma.  
"This has to be some sort of a mix-up. Let me get there and fix it up,it says I've to be there by tomorrow 4 p.m.; possibly Ms. Subaru had surely screwed up, bigtime." 

(Somewhere else)  
"Shit it looks like that the old hag was really serious about this, he needs to be stopped." The man phoned someone and quietly ordered that person, "Lum-chan, it's a new job. The target's name is Jinpei Yoshida. I'll send you the location and his photo sometime later." The man disconnected the call, in front of him an one line letter was kept open, it read  
"I've found my true successor, so don't expect anything else from me." -Aunt Eri. 

(Outside Yoshida's home)  
A person in a black over-coat was looking with a binocular focused on Jin. The person was also listening closely to the Bluetooth earpiece.  
Jin's voice and his plan of action was audible to this stalker, the stalker smiled lightly, "Huh….interesting." 

(At the MPD)  
"No sir we've investigated her death thoroughly, it seems like a natural death. Her heart was weak and she was literally past her shelf life." Kuroko Smith was explaining to Haruhiko Shiroda. "There is no conceivable evidence of the foul play." She reinforced her point.  
"That's likely but if this tip is of any value then that Yoshida guy's life would be in danger. It's not like the legal successors would be very welcoming of the kid and One of the successors is an ex-con, so I'm not taking this lightly. Plus Liminals are also involved in it, so I'm banking on your team Smith." Chief Shiroda asked the Mon-captain.  
"You're correct sir, the tip exclusively pointed out that this Yoshida guy's life is in danger. And it was written non other than the deceased old lady. But all my agents are already well known and Doppel is out of the Country. So I'll have to rely on the newbie then."  
Kuroko saluted her boss.  
Chief Haruhiko jokingly said, "That one is the trigger happy cop who almost gave heart attacks to the Bank robbers. Nice choice."

Jin was sitting at the window seat, the road was full of vehicles, people were out to celebrate this festive season. Jin wasn't thinking of any festivities though, he needed to be present at the wake of this elusive granny and get on with it. He didn't want to waste his vacation for being the classic example of a clerical mistake.

Senma place was a rather isolated little green area around the outskirts of Saitama prefecture. In the middle of big green trees, lie the little European styled Bungalow. The Bungalow looked well maintained, the peach colour of it's walls were looking marvellous in the fading afternoon sunlight.

There were not many people inside the house, in a big hall at the ground floor there was a big picture of Mrs. Senma(or that's what Jin thought). There wre two men and two women all in Black attire. Jin adjusted his bow tie just for the sake of formality and offered incense sticks for the departed.  
Suddenly a lamia came in, she was also wearing black Lamia styled suit. The lamia hurriedly approached Jin, "Hi, , I'm Kanejou Subaru, the attorney of your late Grandmother. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.  
Jin felt a little anxious as if the gaze of Ms. Subaru was too sharp, but she was a Lamia and they're known for their gazes. Jin just tossed away his anxiety and returned the handshake with cordiality.  
"Ms. Subaru, I think there is some sort of mistake. My parents were both orphans and none had any relative named Senma." The honest guy asserted with an upbeat voice.  
"No, Mr. is no mistake, your late Granny had used the help of several private detectives to track you and declared you as her successor, there is no mistake." Subaru was adamant.

This came as a shock to Jin, surely that old lady was nuts, but if they are so adamant to make him her successor, there is little that he can do. It's not like that they're gonna feed the successor to the sharks. Jin cracked a smile about this inner-joke.  
Outwardly he said, "I see, that's why there were so many peeping toms around me for last couple of years. Anyhow how did you know about these, Ms. Subaru?" 

"I was her attorney; I drew the will for her. We had to discuss a lot before making a step, so yeah she fed me those information so that I can guide you in the case of her demise and property distributions, and please call me Kanejou." The Lamia smiled warmly.


End file.
